What is Love?
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: "What is love?" He responded and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him, a confused look on her. "You don't know what love is?" She asked. He shook his head, trying his best to describe what he knew. "I know that love occurs between two people, it can sometimes be one-sided, and by what Kurz says it leads to small children." Kaname chuckled gripping her waist.


Sousuke stared at her, her long blue hair gently waving in the breeze. He clenched his fists and walked up to her. "Chidori," he spoke strongly, the sun setting behind buildings as the day neared it's end. She turned to face him, brushing her hair back behind her ears. She held her school bag in front of her and stared at Sousuke.

"What?" she asked, a small smile spreading across her plump lips. Sousuke so badly wanted to ask her about what he had been experiencing mostly because he didn't want to ask Kurz. Kurz would make it awkward. He guessed that there was Mao, but she would just ask too many questions and he would be even more confused then he already was.

"Let's walk home together," he murmured looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay." She smiled, her eyes squinting closed, her nose wrinkling. Sousuke's heart pounded against his ribs. What was this feeling? He smiled back at her as the train made a stop in front of them. "Come on," she giggled grabbing his hand. She pulled him inside. His heart raced feeling her touch, her soft delicate hand that had beat him on so many occasions. She sat down releasing his hand from her grasp. He grabbed a strap to steady himself as the train started to move. Kaname leaned back, stretching her body, her shirt moving slowly up her stomach. Sousuke's eyes dilated. 'What is this feeling?' he asked in his head.

"So, Mr. Fujisaki was a major pain in my ass today," she spoke trying to break the silence.

"How so?" Sousuke asked, he could listen to this woman complain and talk about irrelevant things for hours and he didn't quite understand why.

"Why hasn't he started teaching us about the Muromachi era? Everyone else has gotten there but he still stammers away with the Kamakura era." Sousuke thought back to the lesson, how he had always gotten confused halfway through. He would usually stare at Chidori's back, for some reason wanting to touch her hair.

"Maybe he just simply wants to further our knowledge of the Kamakura era," he responded staring at her face. He wanted so badly to grasp it in his hands, to do what people did in the movies Kurz had showed him. But why? Why did he want to?

"Well maybe he is, but I just don't get it," she expressed standing up as they neared their stop. Her body was up against his, his heart raced more. "Do you wanna come over for dinner?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sure," Sousuke answered as the train stopped. It shook their bodies causing Kaname to bump into him. He grasped her body, making sure she didn't fall. "You okay?"

"Yea, totally," she answered releasing herself from his grasp. He felt a twinge of sadness as her body left his presence. She walked out and he followed, watching her hair bounce. They didn't talk about much on the way to her apartment they just kind of walked awkwardly together, looking at each other every so often, smiling shyly.

"Sousuke," Kaname spoke, breaking the silence again. "Have you ever been in love?" The words filled his stomach, turning it upside down.

"What is love?" He responded and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him, a confused look on her face.

"You don't know what love is?" She asked. He shook his head, trying his best to describe what he knew.

"I know that love occurs between two people, it can sometimes be one-sided, and by what Kurz says it leads to small children." He looked at her, her expression changing. She let out a chuckle, throwing her head back as she did. He cocked his head to the right, not understanding why she was laughing. "Did I say something humorous?"

"Haha why would you ask Kurz about love?" She giggled more, wrapping her arms around her slim stomach. Sousuke couldn't help but crack a small smile because he had made her laugh.

"Well what do you think love is?" he asked as they started walking to her apartment building, the streets were some what empty, which Sousuke enjoyed.

"Love is," she stopped seriously contemplating her answer, in fear she would explain it wrong and Sousuke would never get it right. "Love is butterflies in your stomach, feeling sadness when you're not with that person. Love is wanting to be with that person almost every second of your life. Love is sitting there, thinking about that special someone, not being able to get them out of your head." She closed her eyes finishing her speech. "Love is kisses, hugs, sex, and marriage." Sousuke's body jumped at the word sex, Kurz had told him about that one. He opened the door for Kaname, she walked past gracefully, and turned to face him. "Have you ever been in love?" Sousuke thought as they walked to the elevator.

He had always felt sad when they went their separate ways for the night, He did think of her quite often, but had he ever felt this way before? "No," he answered plainly as she pressed the button for her floor. She looked down, her face almost looked disappointed as if she didn't like his answer. "Have you ever been in love?" The doors had opened to her floor, the stepped out Kaname not answering him as she fished for her key.

"Of course," she spoke putting her key in the door.

"But you have never been married," Sousuke answered confused. She let out another laugh.

"Well like you said, sometimes love is one-sided." She kicked her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Sousuke had only been in Kaname's room a few times. It was small only had one bedroom, one bathroom, a small living room that connected to the kitchen, and a small balcony.

"I'll check the perimeters for any intruders," he yelled walking the vicinity of her apartment. He walked past her living room, nothing was there, and walked into her room. He had never been in this part of her place. Her room was plain, and purple sheets spread across her messy bed. Her bedside table was piled high with magazines. Sousuke walked closer to look at them. "So this is what normal teenagers read," he whispered picking up a magazine. He scrolled through the pages and found one with a piece of paper sticking out. 'How to tell a guy that you like him, and how you get him to like you back." He read the words, not understanding why Kaname would be looking at these in the first place. He set it back down and walked out of the room.

"Is curry okay?" Kaname asked form inside the kitchen.

"It's fine, there seems to be no intruders," he responded walking back into the kitchen.

"I didn't expect there would be any."

"It is always good to take precautions." He sat down at her island, watching her put curry in the microwave. She turned to him, a smile spread across her face. "Are you in love now?"

"What?" she asked sitting down beside him. He swiveled his chair to face her.

"Are you in love now? You have a magazine in your room that has a page marked about expressing your feelings to a gentleman." She stared at him her eyes big.

"You were looking through my stuff," she asked in an angry tone. "What the hell Sousuke?"

"It was merely the first book on your pile, I was only inspecting for intruders." Sousuke stared at her, she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Are you in love?"

"Yes, I am," she answered looking back up at him. His body grew a little bit in his stomach. "He goes to our school, he's a real interesting guy. He's always there for me when I need him to be." A smile formed on her lips as she thought of him. "Are you in love?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he answered as the microwave dinged. She looked at it and stood up.

"Well," she said putting the curry in two individual bowls. "Do you feel the need to be around her all the time?"

"Yes."

"Is she all you think about?" She set one of the bowls in front of Sousuke, and sat beside him.

"Yes." He started eating the curry, the spicy juices sending him into a state of utter bliss.

"Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life?" She asked, eating along with him. She wanted so badly to know what he was thinking, was he thinking about her. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes." He turned to face her, wiping his lips as he finished his meal. She stopped and stared at him, at his brown eyes. The little scar that was produced from saving her so many times. She wanted to touch him, to get lost in his touch.

"Who is she," she asked, setting her fork down. She wiped her lips too, staring at him, holding his gaze.

"You," he said simply, looking at her.

"What?" Kaname was shocked, she never believed that this soldier could fall in love, or fall in love with her. She thought so badly that her feelings were one-sided again. Sousuke leaned close to her, their faces so close to touching, his breath on hers. She moved up to finish what he started, he lips grazing his slightly. He reacted pulling her into his embrace, kissing her back.

"I like you," he spoke looking her in the eyes. He kissed her again, the kiss growing more intense. Both of their bodies burned and sparked, finally getting what they had been tip-toeing in for what seemed like decades. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her tongue to intercept his mouth. He opened it carefully, trying not to be to abrupt. Their tongues collided and moved with each other, tasting like curry. Sousuke broke the kiss, "Does this mean you return the love?" She ignored him, kissing him again. Why did he need an explanation for everything? She broke the kiss, knowing that he was completely in her spell.

"Come on," she whispered, pulling on his collar. She led him to her room. His body grew more and more tense as she sat on her bed, motioning him to join her. He hovered over top of her, kissing her lips again. Her lips were so soft against his chapped ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him down so that she was laying on her back. He hovered over top of her, not sure exactly what to do next. "Do you need help with this?" she asked grabbing his crotch. He let out a grunt and kissed her again. 'Just do what they do in those videos Kurz showed you.' He moved his arm to trail it up her shirt, she shivered at his touch but moaned as he slightly gripped it. She let go of his pants and started to unbutton his shirt. He kissed her neck and sucked on it slightly, getting another pleasured noise to escape from her lips. He pulled off his shirt once she had gotten it unbuttoned all the way. His body was etched with scars, Kaname let out a little gasp at the amazement of it. They defenetly weren't there when they had gone to the beach one day, which means he had just recently got it.

"What is wrong Chidori?" He asked, his face turning to look sorrowful.

"How did you get these?" She asked, trailing her fingers across the plump scars.

"Why by protecting you of course," he answered, grabbing her hand and kissing it delicately. "I will always protect you." He leaned back down on top of her, kissing her neck, her chin, her lips, every uncovered thing he could think of. He tugged at her shirt, signaling for her to take it off. She did, a cold breeze tickling her belly. She blushed as he examined her for a second trying to contemplate what to do. He scooted down, kissing her stomach, and tugging off her skirt.

"Wait Sousuke," Kaname pleaded, stopping his hand. He looked at her more confused.

"Chidori?" He gripped her hand, kissing her again on the lips. "Do you not want to do this?"

"I do, I'm just scared." She looked down, putting his hand back on her thigh. "I've never done this."

"And you think I have?" He pulled the skirt down, and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down so they were both in their undergarments. She pulled him back down to her face, kissing him, moving her fingers to shake his hair. He squeezed her thigh, slightly tugging at her panties. He broke the kiss looking at her, looking for her approval. She nodded. He motioned to take them off but she stopped him.

"Bra first," she spoke her face growing red. He nodded and went to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her up so he could grip his fingers around her clasp. He got it off fairly simply and that confused Kaname. "Um how did you get that off so quickly?"

"Kurz," was all he spoke before he delicately put her back onto her back. He opened his eyes and stared at her, at how beautiful she looked. She looked around the room shyly, she did not like being naked in front of him all that well, even though she was going to go through with this. She pulled him up against her, filling the gap that was between them and Sousuke squirmed at the touch of her breast bare against his. He tugged her panties down, a small cry escaping her lips as he did. "Are you truly okay with this?" he asked when she was completely nude under him. She nodded and he stripped down to his nudity too. She stared at his member for a second before blushing and looking back into his eyes. He kissed again, touching her breast and she couldn't help but feel amazing when he touched.

"I'm ready," she whispered and he smiled a little. He positioned himself and filled her slowly, she let out a yelp and he stopped.

"Are you okay Chidori?" he asked stroking her cheek, she nodded and he continued. Her body stretched and screamed in pain as he grew farther into her. She cried again and he stopped. "Are you sure? We can stop."

"I'm fine Sousuke," she growled pulling him down to kiss him, to try to drown the pain. Soon enough after she did, her body had calmed down, getting use to it. "Okay, go." she said whispering in his ear. He pulled out halfway and thrusted quickly back in. She moaned out in pain.

"Have I hurt you," he questioned again as she bit down on his shoulder.

"Just go slower," she spoke gripping his back with her fingers as hard as she could. He listened to her words, moving in and out slowly, the pain in her body succeeding into pleasure. She moaned again, leaning into him. He had felt this experience to be all too perfect The sensation in his body was one he had never experienced before, but he sure as hell liked it. He moved, grinding up against her, trying his best not to make any noises, but he did every so often by accident. "I can't believe we are actually doing this." He loved every second of it, he loved how she clawed his back, bit down on his shoulder. He knew pain all too well for it to matter.

"Chidori," he choked out in between thrusts.

"Say my first name," she gasped back, moaning into his ear. He swallowed and thought of it.

"Kaname." The words echoed in her head for the first time and she felt nothing but joy. She had been wanting this for so long, she longed to be in his touch, for him to say her name. He quickened his pace as he reached his end. Kaname bit down on him again, her eyes tearing up from the passion. "We didn't take precautions," he choked out. but Kaname didn't care.

"We don't always have to take precautions Sousuke," She asked gripping his hair tightly. He grunted and moved faster, reaching his breaking point. She was nearing her end too.

"But the outcomes could be traumatizing," He gasped out, holding back as much as he could.

"It's fine Sousuke," She growled kissing his lips, he shuddered against her as she did, releasing into her. The feeling was odd, but both of them moaned in pleasure. She released their kiss looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," He stumbled with the words not used to expressing what he was feeling. "Kaname." He kissed her again, pulling out and rolling to his side. "If we did just make a small child, let's get married once we're done with high school." Kaname laughed, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling up beside him.

'Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes for the night. Sousuke shuffled from her as if to leave the room but she just gripped him tighter. "Stay, we can call in sick tomorrow and do this again." She smiled turning to look at him, a smile across his face as well.

"Whatever you ask Miss Chidori. Oh I mean Kaname," he blushed, kissing her on the lips again before they both pulled the covers over them and encased each other in their warmth. The drifted into sleep, after finally expressing what they had been feeling since the first time they had saw each other.


End file.
